


Happy Seventeenth Birthday

by von_gelmini



Series: Starker Bingo 2019 [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Classic Cars, M/M, Peter Parker is legal age in the state of New York, Stretching the metaphor too thin, way too much innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: “Mister Stark! That’s too much,” Peter complained. “I don’t even know how to drive.”“For when you learn then.”“I live in New York, nobody drives here.”Tony shrugged. “I do.”





	Happy Seventeenth Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Starker Bingo 2019
> 
> Prompt: Happy Birthday
> 
> And it gives me my first bingo. Yay! But I'm going for a blackout. So you're not rid of me yet. Sorry.

Tony took Peter down to his garage. Just the garage, not the attached workshop. That door was closed. This was where Tony kept his completed, running cars. There was a 32 Ford Flathead. He’d bought one as a replacement to the one he had in Malibu and painted it the same colors. There were still some things he needed replace to make it a perfect match, but he was waiting to find authentic parts that weren't on the market yet. The thing ran well enough to take it out, so since it ran and until he got the parts, it lived in his garage.

There was another car that was a difficult replacement. That was the Shelby. It took him forever and cost a small fortune, but he found one. And better, he was able to replace the inauthentic parts with all authentic ones. _ That _ took some doing, so he was even more proud of it than he was of the one in Malibu that he crushed.

The Tesla, Bugatti, Acura, Saleen, and the Rolls were fairly current and easily replaced. The Audi he’d upgraded to the latest model. He added a McLaren and a classic MG B GT V8. 

He was still looking to replace his Ghia Cadillac and Mercury 8 Coupe. Not that Peter knew they’d existed, but their lack from the lineup irked Tony. 

So there were currently nine cars in Tony’s garage, each of which was pricey and a few of which cost a small fortune.

“Happy seventeenth birthday, Peter.”

Peter blushed. “Thank you Mister Stark.”

“So… as a present, Petey, you can have anything you want in this room.”

“Mister Stark! That’s too much,” Peter complained. “I don’t even know how to drive.”

“For when you learn then.”

“I live in New York, nobody drives here.”

Tony shrugged. “I do.”

“Mister Stark, some of these cars are worth a million dollars.”

“Over a million actually. The Shelby was one point eight and the devil to find, but the McLaren was three point six. But I don’t care. Whichever one you want. That Shelby will do 200 if you get her flat out.”

“Mister Stark I can’t take one of your cars.”

Tony smiled. “Petey, I told myself that I’d offer you anything in this room for your seventeenth birthday. _ Anything _in this room. If you want it, that is,” he added more pointedly, leaning on the bumper of the Tesla at the end of the row.

“I can’t…” Peter said looking down the row of cars. His eyes came to Tony, sitting on that bumper. “Oh. Do you mean it?” he asked nervously.

“Um hmm,” Tony said with a sly smile. “Only if you want it. It’s been yours for awhile now. But I had to wait until you were legal to drive it.”

Peter laughed shyly. “I’m not eighteen yet.”

“In New York, you can _ drive _at seventeen. Believe me, I checked.”

“I bet you did,” Peter said, pursing his lips behind a smile.

“Yeah. It still might look strange, you behind the wheel of one of these things. Get you a lot of stares, a lot of scrutiny. I mean, those might be worth a lot, but one of these is worth forty billion.”

“I don’t care what the price tag is, Mister Stark. It’s never entered the equation.”

“I didn’t think it did with you.”

Peter walked very slowly down the line of cars, dragging his finger across them one by one. “If I did want something in this room. I wouldn’t want there to be any seller’s regret because the driver’s young and it’s his first time on the road.”

“That’s okay Petey. I can teach you to drive. But like I said, eventually you’ll want to drive on the road and not just hidden away in the garage. That’s gonna mean a lot of eyes on you and the car. Some of these are old, and you’re really young.”

“Not old. Classic maybe. But I’ve always dreamed of having something older than me.” His finger traced the curves of the McLaren, two cars away from the Tesla. “And sometimes you’ve realized long before you actually have one of these, that the eyes are definitely gonna be on you. It’ll be rough…” The MG B’s bumper got Peter’s finger. “But maybe you’ll adjust.” There’s the Shelby. “And maybe being proud of driving it will be worth all the eyes on you.” He stood next to the Tesla.

“I just need to know that you’re sure, Petey.”  
  
Peter stepped closer to Tony. “As long as it’s not a drive once around the block and then never again. I’d have to know that whatever I chose would be mine for the long haul.”

“Wouldn’t have offered if it wasn’t. You chose what you want and it’s gonna be yours for as long as you want it, baby.”

Peter ran his finger over the ‘bumper’ of Tony’s leg. “I’m sure I want it.”

“You gotta be sure, Petey. There’s a lot of baggage in the trunk.”

“Don’t care. If it’s the right person’s baggage, I’m willing to carry it,” Peter said, stepping between Tony’s legs. “It’s not like the driver doesn’t have a suitcase or two.”

Tony chucked a finger underneath Peter’s chin and raised his face. “They say you’ll know when a car wants you. Did you know?”

“I hoped.”

Tony leaned forward and kissed Peter. “Hmm. I think you just found the key.”

Peter crooked one leg around Tony’s, bringing them close enough they rubbed together through their pants. “So… do you think it wants me to ride it?”

Tony kissed Peter again, deeper and with passion. “Why don’t we take this to the track and find out.”

“I just gotta know one more thing, Tony.”

Tony quirked his eyebrow and smiled at Peter’s use of his name. “Anything, Petey.”

“I gotta know that the car isn’t going to have any other drivers once it has me.”

“Oh Peter. It’s a one driver car. Has been since it decided to give itself to you. Will be until you decide it’s time for a trade-in.” Tony slid off the Tesla’s bumper and wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist. Peter circled his around Tony’s neck. Tony pulled him in for another long kiss.

“Why on earth would I ever trade in a classic? You gonna take me upstairs so I can give it a test drive?”

They headed to the elevator. Peter looked back at the cars. “You’d actually give me the Shelby?”

Tony laughed. “Baby, they’re all gonna be yours.” They waited for the elevator. “But let’s start you off in the Tesla. I could give a shit if you crash Elon’s car. You crash the Shelby and I might have to put you over my knee.”

Peter dragged Tony into the elevator. “Oooh Mister Stark. Is that supposed to be a threat to prevent me from doing it, or to encourage me to do it.”

Tony laughed. “Brat.” He smacked Peter lightly on the butt. “I knew you’d be a fuckin’ brat.”

**Author's Note:**

> I gave Tony a MG B GT V8 because I could. And because that's my favorite car. I stuck a McLaren in there because that was obviously missing from Tony's lineup. No way he wouldn't have one of those. But man did I ever drool over that Shelby and just about died when it was crushed. Thank goodness it was a fake.
> 
> * * *
> 
> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
Come on by and visit.


End file.
